Out to Get You
by GreenLoverButtercup987
Summary: Buttercup keeps having these weird dreams. Everyone starts to act weird. Including Butch. Scary things happen to her.
1. Nightmares and Being Sadistic

_"You can't escape."_

_"Why can't I?"_

_"Because..."_

_" Oh hell no..."_

_"... You're dead..." _

_"AHHH!"_

* * *

I looked at Blossom, Bubbles, Boomer, Brick, and Butch. We were all in the same class. Holy shit, I had nightmares for the third time. I wonder if it'll come true. I'm so terrified now.

"Hey." I jumped when I heard that voice. I turned to face Butch. "God, don't scare me like that." I said. Butch sat in his seat next to me. "Hey, you okay? You look pale and you've been screaming in your sleep for three nights straight." Butch worriedly said. Am I? "I'm okay..." I managed to say.

I felt like someone was watching me from a distance.

_"I'll find you. . ."_

A voice. It was the same from my dream. What the hell? Who's calling me?

_"You'll die. . ."_

Okay, I have to avoid some things from now on. I can't sleep at night now. "Hey, Buttercup. You seem sick." Bubbles spoke as she came to my desk. Blossom did too. She touched my forehead and gasped.

"Buttercup, you have a cold forehead." Blossom whispered. "Are you okay?" Really? Butch had asked me that like ten seconds ago. "I'm fine..." I repeated myself, putting my head down on the desk. Why does this keep happening?

* * *

I looked at Brick. "I don't know what she's been up to now. Butch had been always there for her so why?" I asked him.

"Don't worry, Blossom." Brick smiled at me. I was really worried about Buttercup. I know that she had been screaming three days ago at midnight. So I have no idea what's happening.

I put on a grin on my face. "I do hope Buttercup will be all right. Just don't panic." Brick assured me.

Yeah. Brick has always been there for me and us two. The question is: Why is Buttercup screaming bloody murder? I'll just find out later.

* * *

I'm _super _worried about Buttercup! I was practically chewing my nails off. Boomer patted me on my back. "Hey, Bubbles. I know that Butch has been always by her side, but it doesn't mean he's trying to change her."

I didn't get it. "Um, in English?"

He laughed bitterly. "Well, I think Butch isn't making her change at all. It's just that Buttercup isn't feeling well. I suppose." Boomer explained to me.

Now I got it. I'm wondering the same thing as Blossom. I think. Still! "Let's just keep an eye on her for now." Boomer suggested.

"Yeah, sure." I agreed.

He smiled. I did too.

I just hope Butch will watch over her.

* * *

I can't get over that nightmare I had last night. I know that familiar voice from somewhere. But who was it? I can't put my finger on it. I'm so fucking confused right now!

I sat with the group during lunch. I stayed silent and didn't look at him once. Not even a glance. I can't tell him about that dream, though. He might tell his brothers and my sisters. They'll worry about me and take watch! I mean, I'm not a kid anymore! I'm seventeen!

He looked at me. "Hey, you've been silent since we got here." I finally looked at him. I know that he could see the bags under my eyes. I look like a ghost obviously.

"I'm fine, Butch." I groaned and grabbed my backpack to go to the bathroom. I looked at the mirror. I could see my reflection. No, it was a ghost. A real one. In the mirror. I kept silent. That figure was creepy. It had blood coming down its cheeks and mouth. It was really pale. It wasn't Bloody Mary. A good thing that no one was in this bathroom.

"You aren't safe. . ." that figure said to me. I rolled my eyes.

I decided to talk back to it. "And what're you gonna do about it anyways?"

The lights in the bathroom began to flicker on and off. I became real scared. I backed away from the mirror. I ran to the door. It was locked! Damn it! I stepped away from the door. I saw that figure come from out from the mirror. Now I wish I hadn't said nothing! Also, the bathroom went dark. I'm frightened on what I'm gonna do. I felt my back on the wall. Oh shit, it's getting closer and closer.

"Please get away from me!" I screamed.

It got closer and closer, slowly. "You cannot be heard. . ." it said.

"I didn't do anything!" I protested.

Getting closer... "But you did!" It yelled back at me.

"Who are you and what did I do?!" I demanded. It was already close.

"I... can't tell you!" Then it disappeared before I could say anything. The lights turned back on and the door unlocked. My heartbeat was getting faster every second. I was still terrified on what just happened. I opened the door and ran out to my locker. I opened it. It read:

_You'll die._

In big letters. It looked like it was written in blood. I shuddered. Like what the hell?

"Buttercup!" I heard a familiar voice yell from down the hall. I turned my head, note still in my hands. Butch!

I hugged him like someone had died. "What's wrong?" he asked. "N-nothing." I whispered. "You're okay! We were worried you didn't come back."

"You missed me?" I squeaked. Butch raised an eyebrow at me. "Well, yeah. I mean, who would not miss you at all?" I smiled.

"Well, I'm here." I said. "Well, I have to go. You coming?" Butch questioned. I put a hand on my locker door. "Well, I'll catch up with you!" He just waved and ran the other direction.

I faced my locker. I looked at the mirror placed in my locker door. I could see my reflection.

_"I'm still here. . ."_

That voice... is evil. Why is it out to get me? Why just me? I need answers. Right here. Right now.

* * *

Night had begun. I'm still scared. I sat on my bed, glancing at Butch. "You can't scream again, okay?" Butch asked me, putting an arm around my shoulder. On what happened today, I'm pretty sure I'll have nightmares again. I had goosebumps trail down my arm. "I-I'll just sleep." I put the covers on me. "Good night!"

Butch just looked at me. "Okay..." And he also climbed in bed with me. I was still wide awake. I couldn't sleep.

_Just try Buttercup, just try._

And I fell asleep.

* * *

_I woke up on the cold tiled floor. "Where am I?!" I screamed._

_There was a shadow coming towards me. I sat up, back on the wall. I was panicking right now. God damn it! _

_"You'll never survive, dear flower." The figure said. What he just call me?  
_

_I was frozen in shock. "D-don't come any closer." I quietly whispered. _

_"Oh, why not?" it questioned me. I looked away. "You can't kill me." I answered. It got closer a second. I saw it come with a bloody knife at its hands. Oh crap. I'm screwed._

_"I will kill you, even if you didn't remember what had happened a long time ago." _

_What was it saying? I didn't do nothing at all! The figure was close to my face. Wait, face... Green eyes... spiky hair... Holy crap... "Butch..." I breathlessly whispered. _

_He smirked. "Yes, now die." He jabbed the knife right in my stomach. I screamed out in pain. Tears flew from my eyes. Why did he do this? WHY?!_

* * *

I screamed out loud, sitting up on my bed. Sweat trickled down my forehead. Butch woke up. "What's wrong, Buttercup?" he questioned me. Butch. Butch was the killer of me. I can't trust him. I'll just have to pretend to. Why do I always get murdered in my dreams?!

"It- it's nothing." I stuttered, getting back to sleep again. Butch wondered what happened. He glanced at the clock. I took a single glance at him. Liar. You didn't love me. You wanted to kill me. Demon. And I went back to sleep, thinking happy thoughts.

* * *

Butch stepped out of Buttercup's bed slowly, trying not hard to wake her up. He headed straight for her door. His eyes glowed yellow. He smirked. Butch headed downstairs to where Bubbles, Blossom, Boomer, and Brick are. Their eyes... were the same as his.

"Did Buttercup find out?" Brick asked. "She's found out in her dream. I knew I shouldn't gone up in her face like that." Butch explained. "If Buttercup already did, she doesn't trust you anymore. She might think you're a killer." Bubbles said.

Blossom was groaning. "Okay, I think we'll just pretend we care about her until the end of the month. Then all of us will just kill her. That's the damn plan. Got it?"

Everyone nodded. "Besides, dawn had just risen. Everyone, places." Blossom had demanded. Butch went back to Buttercup's room. Everyone went back to all their rooms. Boomer pretended to yawn.

Like. Nothing. Ever. Happened.

* * *

"Hey, Buttercup. Wake up. . ."

"Wh-what is it?"

I woke up to see Butch right in my face. I screamed and rolled off the bed. His face expression. . . was the same from my dream. Butch laughed and he held out his hand. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to make you have fun like old times." Butch laughed. I took his hand and helped me up.

I dusted myself off. "Well, you almost made me have a fucking heart attack!" I yelled at him. "I'm sorry..." he repeated. I smacked the back of his head. "Just shut up already." And I walked out of my room. I shut the door behind me. I'm getting all paranoid right now.

"Boo.." someone whispered in my ear. I took my fighting stance and accidentally hit Brick. "Oh my god! I apologize Brick!" I helped him up. He took off his red cap and messed up his hair again.

"It's okay. I know you have all these things going around your mind. So why not have a little scare, hmm?" And he walked away. That. Was. Weird.

Brick had just said to me 'I know you have all these things going around your mind'. Does it mean he knows? No, he might thought of something else rather than that.

I just sighed and went downstairs. I met Bubbles on the way. "Hey Bubbles." I cheerfully said, grinning. She saw me and smiled. "Hey, how's my older sister doing?"

She _never _asks me that.

"Nothing, nothing." I replied. Bubbles just grinned and walked upstairs. Weird... I walked into the kitchen, seeing Boomer cook. "What smells good?" I asked, hiding my suspicions. So my lit up a smile. Boomer turned around and faced me.

"I'm just cooking your favorite: bacon!" Boomer exclaimed, pointing the spatula at me. "Also, did you see the news yesterday? I heard it was gonna rain tonight." Boomer went back to cooking.

Wait, he _never _told me about the news.

"I'll be right back," I said, stepping out of the kitchen and running into the bathroom.

Double weird. Like what the hell?

I shut the door behind me and locked it. I didn't turn on the lights. I stepped away from the door and looked in the mirror. I could still see that creepy-ass figure reflection, that was glowing. Ugh.

I step to my side. It follows me! Like my reflection. "Why are you doing this to me?" I asked the mirror.

The ghost looked at me with bloody eyes. Literally. "You killed me, Buttercup." it said.

I mean, WHAT? I never killed nobody! "I know you don't know at all." the figure in the mirror quietly whispered. "One thing, you killed me with this knife here."

The figure lifted its arm to reveal a bloody knife. The same from my dream!

"I... I'm sorry." I lied. The figure brushed its brown locks away from its face. It had yellow eyes. It's so beautiful. "Hey, wait! How do you know me?" I questioned.

"You know me now." The figure disappeared. I don't understand. Like who? Maybe someone I know. I got out of the bathroom and headed up to my room.

Who is it?

* * *

_"You did good."_

_"Thanks." _

_"I think it's time to do so."_

_"Now?"_

_"No, idiot! Tomorrow!" _

_"Oh. . ."_

_"Just get out and look after her."_

_"Like a stalker?"_

_"What the hell do you think?!"_

_"Okay! Okay!" _

_"Now OUT!"_

I rest my case. I'm killing her.

* * *

I couldn't sleep. It was already midnight. Butch was sleeping peacefully. Why can't I?! Stupid. Stupid. Stupid...

_"Buttercup. . ."_

The wind whispered my name."Who's there?" I whispered back, trying hard not to wake him up.

_"You know. . ."_

"No, I'm serious." I stated.

_"It's me. . ."_

I have clearly no idea. "I don't know."

_"I have to go. He's waking."_

I turned around. Butch is already awake. He got up and approached me. "Hey, are you alright? You're talking to yourself." _Not _trusting. An evil spirit lingers around his soul.

"Butch, I'm fine." I answered. "I mean, I should just get some rest for today." I swear, I saw his eyes turn yellow. I shook it off and climbed under the covers. I took one glance at him. He was looking at me. I turned to my side and slept.

* * *

I look at her sleep. I know today's the day I have to kill her. But why do I I have to do this? She's my girlfriend. I just groaned silently and headed to the dresser. From underneath my clothes, a small case lies beneath. I took it out and placed it on top of the dresser.

I opened it to reveal one... bloody... dagger... Why am I gonna kill Buttercup? I remember what she did when we were younger. She's guilty. But I love her. I looked down on the dagger. Should I? Or die again? So confused right now.

Dawn was already rising. I closed the case shut and stuffed it back down on my clothes. Please don't find it, Buttercup.

I'm sorry.

* * *

I woke up with rain trickling down my window. Ah, I remember Boomer saying that it was gonna rain today. Still weird. I look to my side.

"Huh? Butch isn't here." I muttered, looking around the room.

I opened my closet to reveal a hanging figure. I jumped and screamed into my hands. No, it's not Butch.

He must be around here somewhere. "Just be fine. . ."

* * *

I stood in the forest, pouring rain all over my head. I looked nothing. Buttercup thinks I'm evil. Well, damn right she got it! My eyes glowed yellow. You made me die twelve years ago.

"You didn't know what you were doing, weren't you?" I asked the empty air. "You're a disgrace to your own boyfriend." I muttered. I kept on walking until I seen a lake and trees around it. I looked up at the dark sky. I think it's time to do it. I knelt down to the ground and touched the water. My hand glowed red and I took my hand out. I had a sharp knife and it could easily kill someone with one light touch.

I smirked.

* * *

I sat on my bed, my knees hugging my chest. My room was dark. No sun to begin the day with. All rain. My door was shut tightly. A figure hanging inside my closet. I'm cursed.

_"Isn't this what you deserved?" _

It was the same voice. "Yes, I did."

_"Good Buttercup. I'll kill you next."_

"Whatever."

I'm already getting sick of all these crazy attempts happening to me. Ghosts, Butch, anything that is alive from the grave! I don't give a crap anymore. Just let me die.

I closed my eyes and sighed in exasperation. "Go ahead. What're you waiting for?" I asked impatiently. I'm wondering who is gonna kill me. Creating homicide. Woooww. . .

_"We're waiting for you outside. . ."_

I stood up and opened the door. Huh? No one is in this house. Empty. "I wonder if they all went out or something..." I muttered, going downstairs. I opened the front door and shut it behind me.

I went looking around. A figure was standing there, back facing me. "You've come." It was that voice! "Yeah, I've come. Aren't you gonna kill me?" I questioned.

He still didn't turn around. "I have _a _knife. So what do you think?" he spat. I rolled my eyes. "Just do it so you can get it over with!" He finally turned around.

It's... Butch. He's my killer?! "Wh-what?" I asked breathlessly. We both stood in the rain, staring at each other. His hand clutching the dagger. I'm terrified by being killed by my own boyfriend.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, tears running down my face. He didn't look at me. Just said, "You killed me when we were ten. With this knife here." He lifted up his palm to show me it. "I don't understand. . ."

Butch looked at me. "Well, remember all those creepy stuff?" he asked me. I nodded. "Well, I did those stuff." he responded. "But why?!"

"I was revived by your sisters." Butch didn't look at me this time. What was he saying?!

"What do you mean?" I could feel my voice crack. "After I died, my brothers dated your sisters a little and then they all revived me. Because they need four people to bring a person back from the dead." Butch explained.

"I also don't get why you need to kill me." I said.

Butch walked closer to me. "It's your fault, Buttercup. You held a grudge against me this whole time."

I felt offended and my heart shattered. I put on my poker face. "Well, what're you waiting for? Kill me!" I demanded. Butch held up the knife. "You asked for it." I closed my eyes and waited for him. All I heard was a scream. I jolted my eyes open.

I saw was Butch. The knife plunged into his stomach. "I'm... sorry... Buttercup..." I could see blood coming out. Rain was still pouring. I bent down and touched his cold body. "Why did you kill yourself?"

He couldn't hear me. He was already dead. Tears flew down my face. It kept on raining...

* * *

A week passed and I didn't have nothing frightening in my house. It all stopped. Probably because of him. Now, everything has turned back to normal. But I still do miss him, though. He was the sacrifice. I guess he really did love me after all.

I stood in the mirror, hand placed on my cheek. "What's wrong with me?" I asked to nobody. Actually, Butch's brothers also disappeared. I wonder why... That doesn't matter now. I can't date anyone right now. Only Butch. He tried to kill me, but he just created suicide for himself. So I'm guessing Butch wants me to live.

"I wonder where you are right now. . ." I whispered to the mirror. I looked at my reflection. I hadn't slept in two days.

I just miss him a lot. I hated the frightening things that happened to me. But it was all Butch. So... it was his evil spirit side.

* * *

_"I'm still here, Buttercup. But as another person."_

_I grinned evilly as my eyes flashed red. "I'm still out to get you. Just remember that. What happened a week ago was all just a pretty little act I put on."_

_Be ready. . ._


	2. He's Back?

After a week passed, I had nightmares again. What was happening? Is Butch alive again? I hope not because he murdered himself for me! Also, Butch is dead. No possible way that he could be alive again. After that, his brothers disappeared. There was not a single trace of the two. Even Bubbles and Blossom aren't here yet!

I paced back and forth in my bedroom. It was dark outside. "Am I not safe?" I muttered to myself. I felt cold wind on my skin. Goosebumps were on my skin. I was wearing a tank top, don't judge.

_"I'm back again. . ." _

I stopped. "What?" That voice... Could it be?

_"You're right Buttercup. . ."_

"Butch," I whispered breathlessly. I could feel him smirk. "I thought you were dead for good." A yellow light came in front of me. Then _he _appeared. "No, I'm back. But you won't find me now..." Before I could protest, he was gone. I slid down the wall, my knees close to my chest. "Wh-what?" I quietly whispered. It has come back to haunt me. But why?

_"Just be ready for it. . ."_

... Why?

* * *

I screamed again that night. This time it was horrifying. A dream of where my sisters were hung by their necks. They were bloody and had scars all over their body. And his brothers were helping him too. I was being held by Butch while they keep on beating my sisters. Blossom and Bubbles are my only true family. I can't let that happen.

"Another nightmare..." I groaned, stepping out of bed to the window. I opened the curtains to reveal a creepy picture. I fell backwards. "AHH! What the hell is that doing there?!" I stood up and dusted myself off. Oh right, it's October. Like every single thing goes bad... for me. "At least the sun is up." I mumbled.

Like why is Butch alive? How did he get revived again? Is he out to get me again? Who made him do this? Questions are roaming around my head. I was getting a headache because of that. But the point is: Butch is once again here.

_"Aren't you wondering why?" _

I have no response to that. "Yes, Butch. When will you show yourself?" I questioned. I heard him laugh bitterly.

_"Me and my brothers killed your sisters. Now you're all alone, little flower." _That didn't fucking answer my question! Wait, he killed my sisters?! That. Evil. Little. Asshole. How. Dare. He. Do. That?!

I was getting tired of this nonsense. "When will you show yourself?" I repeated, venom dripping off of every word.

_"Halloween night. Brick and Boomer will meet you at your favorite forest we went to on our first date. Remember that, little flower?" _When will he stop saying 'Little Flower'? It's really pissing me off!

"Brick and Boomer? What about you?" I heard thunder rumble. I rushed to my window. There was no sunlight. Rain began to pour down. Nice way to make my day, Butch!

_"Oh, I will be waiting for you in our special place while Brick and Boomer drags you." _Son of a bitch is evil! I hate his demon side. I want sweet and caring Butch back with me!

"And what will you do with me right now?"

_"Wait for the right moment." _

"When is that?"

_"I already told you." _

"I just wanted you to repeat it, Butch." I said in a cute voice. I could barely hear him laugh. I'm guessing he's the Devil's-Apprentice-Who-Doesn't-Give-His-Angelic-Gi rlfriend-A-Freaking-Clue. Something like that. I closed the curtains.

The door opened by itself. A knife floated my way. I'm so terrified. Is he seriously gonna do that?! I closed my eyes.

_"Here. Open your eyes, Buttercup. I'm not gonna kill you... yet." _I opened them to reveal the knife near my feet. I picked it up and stared at it for a while. "What am I gonna do with this?" I asked the empty air.

_"I'm giving this to you... as your boyfriend. Goodbye." _I could feel him smile. I was stunned with him still being my boyfriend even though he's my murderer. I'm wondering where Brick and Boomer are.

I'm still sad that my sisters are dead by those two. I knew that dream would come true anyways. I looked down on the knife. Why would he give this to me? I feel a stray tear run down my face.

"I'm still being happy being your girlfriend."

* * *

"Did you give it to her?"

"Yes."

"What did she say?"

"'What I am I gonna do with this?' Buttercup said that to me."

"Did you say anything?"

"I said that I was giving this to her as her boyfriend. That was the last time I could say to Buttercup." I turned my back on him.

Brick sighed. "Besides, what're we gonna do about her two sisters?" I faced him. "Well, you have a chance of throwing their bodies out in the lake." Brick nodded and called Boomer. And they ran off to that room where we keep Blossom and Bubbles' bodies. They are useless to us now.

I looked out the window. I saw the full moon rise out of the clouds. My hands were behind my back. I sighed and walked down the hallway.

We're sorry Buttercup.

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was still pale. I touched my cheek. It was cold. I jerked my hand away. I had bags under my eyes. I couldn't sleep. And in the corner, a dark figure was shown in the reflection. I looked behind.

"Huh? There's nothing." I muttered, looking back at the mirror. I closed my eyes for a second then opened them. It revealed a young girl. Wasn't that me when I was ten? Oh god, I'm starting to remember what happened...

* * *

_Flashback:_

_A young girl named Buttercup was playing in the front yard of her best friend's giant mansion. It seemed like the dark side of the world. She touched a knife instead of her red ball Brick, Boomer, and Butch gave her as a birthday present. She hated Butch ever since he started hanging out with other girls behind her back. _

_Butch came running to her. "Hey, Buttercup!" She quickly hid the knife behind her back. "Hey, Butch!" she cheerfully said. "What ya doing?" he asked._

_Buttercup was looking around for a reason. "Well... I was playing with my birthday present you guys gave me!" she lied. Butch grinned. Buttercup put a fake grin on her face. She turned her head to the side and made a sly smirk. _

_"Butch, can you pretend you are a dead person?" Buttercup asked Butch. He put on a confused face. He slowly sat on the grass. "Um... sure." _

_As Butch laid on the soft green grass, Buttercup slowly approached him. "Now, Butch. Close your eyes."_

_Butch closed his eyes. "Keep them closed." "Okay," Butch said._

_Buttercup knelt beside him and looked at the knife in her hand. "I'm sorry." she whispered, barely heard by Butch. _

_She shoved the knife into his stomach. Butch opened his eyes and screamed out bloody murder. Buttercup stood up and backed away, her hands wiping away tears._

_"You betrayed me, Buttercup." Butch whispered. She nodded evilly. _

_Then she came up with another devious plan. "BRICK! BOOMER! GET OUT NOW!" Buttercup shouted. Both of them came running out. Brick and Boomer were very shocked by what happened here. _

_Brick faced me while Boomer tried to pull out the knife out of Butch's stomach. "What happened, Buttercup?" Brick sounded worried. Buttercup put out fake tears. "W-well th-there were a b-boy w-with a ... knife in his hands and killed Butch. I didn't know what to do." Buttercup lied. Brick nodded and helped Boomer. _

_While they were helping Butch, Buttercup walked away and put on a malicious smirk on her face. "Mission accomplished." Buttercup walked back into the mansion. _

_Brick watched her go before he could say anything. He just saw a dark aura around Buttercup. He just thought of her as a demonic human._

* * *

"Th-that..." I breathlessly whispered. The young girl was gone and it had Butch's reflection. "Now do you remember what happened?" Butch's eyes were softening. Tears ran down.

"Yes," I fell to my knees. He came out of the mirror and comforted me. I looked up into his eyes. They were yellow. I silently gasped. "You're still evil..." Butch smirked at me. He patted my head like a dog. "Dearest Buttercup, I'll be haunting you until the end of Halloween. Be ready soon." Then slowly disappeared.

I stood up. "What... the hell just happened?" I was really confused. Butch's right. Until the end of Halloween. I committed suicide. Now he wants to. Butch's willingly to make things even between us. By killing each other.

Now I finally regret what I did seven years ago.

* * *

Brick looked at me. Then Boomer. Like what? "What?" I was irritated by them looking at me. "Butch, we threw the bodies into the lake. What next?" Brick sarcastically said. I rolled my eyes at him. I faced the window again. "Don't ignore us, Butch. This is for your own good, you know." Brick assured me.

Ugh. I already know Brick! I ignored him again. "You remember Buttercup murdering you!" Brick yelled at me. "It's not about feelings. It's all about your future. You don't need Buttercup."

Do I?

I still looked out the window. I stayed silent. "Look Butch, just think over it and make that final decision." And I heard the door shut. "I'm gonna go too." I heard Boomer say.

I sighed in exasperation and looked down on the floor. "Brick, I thought of the final decision." I looked up at my reflection at the window. My eyes glowed red.

"I'm killing her for what she did to me." I had an evil smirk plastered on my face.

* * *

I groaned as I had another nightmare. What the fuck? I glanced at the clock. Midnight. Great. Three more weeks until _he _kills me. I hate admitting this, but: I miss him actually being by my side. He's a great boyfriend and all, but his evil spirit side is taking over and I fucking hate that a lot! Where is that Butch I know and love? He's probably still in there. If only I could break him. Not literally! Just metaphorically.

I climbed out of bed and hit my head on the wall. _"You know if you do that, you're gonna get a head trauma." _

You freaking idiot! You're a liar and you just pretend to care! _"Correct." _What? He can read my mind now?

_"Yes, Buttercup. I can read your pretty little mind."_

Now I responded, "Just stop it all!" My breath was shaky, but I'm still fine. I heard Butch bitterly laugh. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I shivered. Ugh. . .

_"You are still cute when you're scared, you know that?" _I crossed my eyes and sighed. "Listen, stop flirting and get to the point on why I am remembering!" I screamed at the air.

_"Well, I wanted you to remember because. . ." _Oh? His voice is getting quieter. I feel like screaming at him, but I have a feeling he's gone. So I just plopped on my bed and put my hands to my face.

Creepy dude still terrifying me.

* * *

I went out to that front yard where Buttercup killed me with... this... knife... here. I stepped on that spot when she said, "Butch, can you pretend you are a dead person?" She can't be trusted now. That girl can be evil. She is devious. I don't think she kept that ball we gave her for her ninth birthday! Tch, bitch.

I put the knife down and went back inside. I looked at the mirror in the hallway. It showed a reflection of Buttercup crying. My face had no expression at all. I had nothing to do with this. I ignored it and walked on.

_"Never survive. . ."_


	3. Possession

**A/N:** Tell me if this story sucks. Fall break just got boring. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss school! Also, wish me luck on October 18. It's the Fall Dance! I don't wanna meet him. He rejected me. . . Okay, enough of my sad love life. Time to read!

* * *

_"Wake up. . ."_

What? I felt a gust of wind. My eye twitched. "Okay! Okay, I'm up! You happy?" I stood up on the side of my bed, putting a hand on my hip.

_"Yes."_

I rolled my eyes. "Just get over it already!" I screamed.

_"Okay." _

I was getting lifted off the ground by him. I was staying quiet all this time. _"I know you are screaming on the inside, Buttercup." _He took me to his house. It was the same when we were kids. It let go of me and I face planted onto the ground.

_"Oops, here." _He lifted me onto my feet. "Thank you." I sarcastically said, dusting myself off. The sky was red; the mansion was huge, it had dark colors on it. Big gates surround it. Trees were also surrounding the house. It kind of feels like they live in a forest. I felt a presence here. "Show yourself!" I commanded, turning around.

There came red and blue clouds of smoke in front of me. After it cleared up, there stood Butch's brothers: Brick and Boomer. Brick eyed me. "Did Butch bring you here?" he asked me. "Yes, but I didn't see him." I responded, looking at them. Boomer approached me and put his elbow on my shoulder. "Did you have that dream when your sisters are being hung?"

I nodded. Boomer continued, "Well, that became real and they are already dead." I knew it! Every nightmare I have, becomes reality! Fuck that shit, for what I'm sure. His eyes turned yellow like. . . a demon's. I stepped back two feet away from him. Boomer looked solemn. I looked down on the ground.

"Aren't you gonna kill me along with Butch?" I whispered quietly. I was stiff. I know that Brick and Boomer are looking at me confused. "Buttercup... about that..." Brick spoke up, but I cut him off.

I jerked my head up to face them, tears in my eyes. "Well, are you?!" I screeched. They both looked at each other. And nodded. Oh god... I feel something going inside me. Is it. . . A spirit?!

I was being lifted. A shadow around me glowed dark green. My eyes flashed red. I had an evil smirk plastered on my face.

What is happening to me?!

* * *

Brick watched this. Boomer was shocked. "What is happening?" Boomer questioned Brick. He didn't look at Boomer, just watched Buttercup float in midair. Lightning flashed from the above.

"I don't know, but I think that she's possessed! Run for it Boomer!" Brick rushed into the house. Boomer ran after him. Buttercup turned and looked at them run away. "Run. Run my little mice." she said in a distorted voice. "But you can't hide."

She flew in after them. If only Butch was here. . .

* * *

Holy shit! What the fuck had just happened? Did Buttercup just turned into a demon like us?

I was hiding in a closet in the hallway. It was closed so she won't find me. Or maybe she has a bloodhound nose? Damn it! I stayed silent the whole time. I wonder how Boomer's doing, hiding from her. I knew it from the beginning that she was a demonic human!

"Oh Brick. Where are you?" I heard Buttercup say in a distorted voice. That voice really does fit her, though. What am I saying? For once, I want Butch to help us!

I hear her sniffing. It was getting closer and closer until she said, "Aha! Found you, my little Brick!" Buttercup opened up the closet door. My eyes went wide and I screamed like a girl. "Don't hurt me, please!" I put my hands up.

Buttercup looked at me and had a sly grin. She caressed my cheek. "Oh don't worry," she cooed. Gross. "Butchie Boy isn't here to save the day. But I guess it's just you and me. Alone."

She grabbed my arm and squeezed it. I knew this technique. It was the drain-your-demon-powers technique! Damn!

"Sweet dreams, Brick." And she put an evil giggle.

Then. Everything. Went. Black.

* * *

I hid in the bedroom closet. It wasn't that classic, but it still works! I think. I hope Buttercup doesn't find me. I heard Brick scream like a girl. Real classic, Brick. Then I heard the bedroom door open.

Please don't find me. Please don't find me.

"Oh where, oh where had my little Boomie go?" I heard Buttercup say. I could tell she's looking around. I hear clattering. I was praying that I won't get found anytime soon.

"Oh god, please don't find me." I silently mouthed, closing my eyes.

Then I saw light. I popped one eye open. I saw... Buttercup. I gulped. "Hey," I sheepishly waved. She maliciously grinned. "Hey, Boomer. Do you know what's up?" she asked me. A trick question.

"Heaven?" I squeaked. She frowned.

"No, it's not Heaven. It's fucking Hell!" Buttercup grabbed my arm and extracted it. Draining... powers... I fell to the ground.

I heard her giggling softly. "Night Boomer."

* * *

I watched Boomer fall to the ground. I am awesome at draining demon's powers! I kind of miss Butch. We should be a rulers of the Demon's world!

I feel like something... is... getting... out... of me! My knees feel weak and I dropped to the ground. I saw it. A spirit floating in the air. "You did good." it said to me. What?

I wanted to say something, but I couldn't. It was painful. Ugh. Did that spirit use revenge on both Brick and Boomer? If yes, then who? I have no idea.

My whole body lay still on the cold tiled floor. Then... a good night's sleep comes...

* * *

I didn't see Buttercup after today. I was in the forest near my house. I was sitting near the lake, looking up at the darkened sky. This place... Should I? I feel like I shouldn't. She is exactly my first love and I... I'm really confused.

Glancing at the knife right beside me, my gut tells me I should. Maybe I should go home and think about it. Or see Buttercup again. I am confused.

I picked it up and held it. I walked out of the forest, hearing noises. Probably my imagination. I just ignored it and walked on. I heard footsteps coming. I stopped. I stepped in the air and took a swift 360 of my knife. Once my knee is on the ground, the figure dropped to the ground. I looked closer. It was a deer.

I stood up. "That's what you fucking get if you mess with me." I walked away again, heading home.

Once I was already there, I opened the door to see a dead Brick at the hallway closet.

WHAT?!

I rushed over to see if he was sleeping or not. I took a step closer. His eyes were completely white and his mouth is open. I gasped. He's dead. I wonder if Boomer is too. I ran here and there in every room. One last room, I thought.

I opened it and saw Boomer like Brick. He's also dead. Who would do such a thing?! Wait, that scent. . .

I walked closer to Boomer. I smelt something. Something like... Buttercup...

She does this to me. And now my only two brothers I care about. That's it. She's dying early. I don't care. She may kill a random person. But not... _Not _my brothers.

I growled. My eyes flashed red with rage. I gripped the knife, hard.

I stomped downstairs and saw a body on the hallway. Is it another dead person Buttercup killed? I observed it closely. I dropped the knife and my eyes widened in fear.

Raven black hair... "Buttercup..." I breathlessly whispered. Did she commit suicide? No, I don't see any blood stains anywhere. What could have happened? I hear her still breathing.

I sighed happily. Oh dear god, thank you. "Wait, that..." I spotted something on her palm. It looked like a symbol of possession.

She was possessed by a spirit. Who was it? I'm guessing it was an evil spirit. I can't bear killing her right here. You can't kill someone after them being possessed! So I'll just wait by the end of the month.

I still can't survive without Brick and Boomer. But it seems like I'll pretend to care about her again. So much god damn work today! Oh well, she can't do shit now. I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow for her to wake up.

* * *

_"Die, bitch, die. . ."_


End file.
